When contemplating a purchase of clothing, people typically put items on their bodies to check their appearance, including impressions or sizes of the items of clothing (so-called coordination of clothes).
There are technologies for compositing an image of clothes or shoes with an image of a human body photographed by a camera, and outputting the composite image on a display (see non-patent literature 1). Such technologies allow a user to view the composite image on the display so as to check coordination of clothes.